Always There For His Frenemy
by Pricat
Summary: Perry runs away after being foecws to quit but turns to Doofy but he and Perry have tto stop a rogue agent from ruining Christmas but they'll learn about friendship and family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yay another Phineas and Ferb story and it came to me watching Perry's worst dream in At Last tonight on Disney XD along with Oh There You Are Perry and the idea was stuck in my head and I was planning to write something like this after reading A Friend In Need by daphnefred4ever.**

**Perry's cover gets blown and his host family gets their memories of him erased but when Monogram was going to relocate him, Perry was furious so Francis offers him a deal that he can stay in Danville but has to quit or stay an agent and get relocated but Perry quit.**

**Having nowhere to go this festive season, Perry remembers Doofy still cares about him and heads there but he and Doof must work together to save Christmas as somebody has the Naughty-inator and Perry and Doof has to stop it.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was a chilly night in Danville but while others were rushing around buying gifts for the festive season, somebody was feeling blue as the wind blew through his turquise fur as he was wearing his dark brown fedora over his innocent hazel eyes which were welling with tears but he couldn't let anybody see the once best agent of the O.W.C.A crying as he knew secret agents didn't cry.

His cover had been blown and his worst dream had came true meaning he had to leave his host family and be relocated but Perry couldn't leave Danville so Monogram had made him a deal that he had to either quit his job or be relocated for good.

Perry had refused relocation as he had remembered how bad his host family had missed him when he'd been fighting the Regurgitator but knew that their memories of him had been erased but knew one other person who still cared about him.

He then made his way to a certain zig zaggy building as he knew nobody was around but had a feeling that Doof was out shopping as he entered through the window but saw nobody was home right now but it looked cosy as a fireplace was keeping Doof's home warm.

But the turquise furred male felt hungry as he hadn't eaten since lunch time and went into Doof's kitchen but smiled sadly finding escargot in the fridge as his species loved snails especially raw but his hazel eyes went wide seeing peanut butter and cheese.

He knew that Doof wouldn't mind if he made himself something to eat as he made himself a platter of sandwiches but poured himself a glass of ice cold eggnog.

A sad smile crossed his face as he placed his snack on the coffee table as he got onto the couch and saw the remote to Doofy's flat screen TV as he put the Soap Opera Channel on as it helped him feel better when he was sad like now.

A few tears fell down his turquise furred cheek remembering all the great times he'd had being part of the Flynn-Fletcher family but wiped them away knowing that wasn't his life anymore as he felt his eyes get heavy with sleep as he was tired from walking all the way here but cried himself to sleep...

* * *

"_Perry?_

_What is he doing here?_

_Something's not right..."_ Doof thought.

He and Vanessa had been out doing a little Christmas shopping as it was a festive time of year and they had to but presents for friends and family even if he hated his family but something was bothering him about the turquise furred male being there when it wasn't a mission but it was the red rims around his eyes that sent worry bells off in his mind.

"Dad you okay?" he heard Vanessa ask.

Her voice had broken his train of thought but he saw her stare seeing Perry lying on the couch deep asleep but mumuring things in his sleep talking about relocation as Doof understood why his frenemy was here.

"_Francis must've made him relocate._

_So he ran away._

_I don't blame him._

_But I'll ask him when he wakes."_ he thought.

He knew that the Soap Opera Channel was on.

He turned over as Vanessa was making hot chocolate as she was tired from a busy day but she wondered what Perry was doing here if he wasn't here to foil her Dad's scheme but she decided not to worry about it as she poured hot chocolate into two cups and carried them into the living room but Doof was on the couch but he was watching Perry sleep.

"Huh?

Oh thanks baby girl." he said.

Vanessa sighed drinking hot chocolate but went to bed afterwards.

* * *

Doof was now in his pyjamas which were Christmas related as his night cap had red and white stripes on it to look like a cabdy cane but his pyjamas had gingerbread men over them which were quite cosy and cute as he was about to go to bed but saw Perry lying there on the couch shivering in sleep and Doof knew he couldn't leave him like that but he needed sleep and knew what to do so the both of them could get a good night's sleep.

He then approached quietly and picked the turquise furred male up as he felt fear from his frenemy which worried him but he wondered what was making him like this as he left the living room but felt Perry relax a little in his arms as he entered his bedroom but knew that Vanessa was asleep but Doof placed the turquise furred male on the bed gently as he climbed into his warm bed as he pulled the covers around him.

_"Goodnight Perry._

_I hope you feel better in the morning_." he thought.

His dark blue eyes closed in sleep...


	2. Calming Anger

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Perry is still feeling a little sad about being without his host family but Doofy will help as he always does whenever his little frenemy needs him like right now.**

**This is mildly angsty but will get happier as the story goes on.**

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open as he heard the alarm clock ring but he felt something or somebody near him as he saw that Perry was asleep beside him as he saw that he was calm for once but wondered why he was sad last night but would ask him later.

He looked at the alarm clock seeing it was nine in the morning as he got up but didn't want to wake Perry up but left the room quietly and headed to the kitchen as he knew that Vanessa was probably up but getting dressed but entered the kitchen but saw she was up but in her black pyjamas with skulls over them as she smiled seeing him up.

"Hey Dad.

How're you?" she asked.

"Okay Vanessa.

I'm just worried about Perry.

He was so sad last night.

I just want to know why.

Maybe I could help." he said.

Vanessa understood as she knew how much her Dad cared about Perry but wondered why he'd came here last night but knew Perry would only tell her Dad as she saw him go into the kitchen to make pancakes as it was their favourite.

She hoped he was okay...

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open from another nightmare about being relocated and Doofy forgetting him too but he relaxed seeing he was in a warm bed but was confused knowing he wasn't in his host family's home as they didn't remember him since Monogram had erased their memories of him from their minds but he then smiled sadly slapping his turquise furred forehead remembering he'd came to DEI to make it his new home but had been so exhausted from walking through the streets of Danville last night, he'd forgotten.

He felt streaks of silver tears running down his face but wuped them away as he couldn't let Doof see him like this as even though he wasn't a secret agent anymore, he still had to act the part as he couldn't let Doof feel sorry for him even though deep down, he had a lot of self-pity welling up inside of him.

He then got up stretching and headed to the bathroom to wash himself so he could feel fresh even though he'd had a rough night but his nostrils smelt something delicious as it was pancakes knowing Doof made wonderful ones as he was washing and brushing his teeth but rinsed leaving the room and heading downstairs to the kitchen but heard humming as it was Doof knowing Love Handel was playing in the kitchen.

He entered sitting down at the table while Doof was flipping pancakes and they landed back in the pan golden brown but noticed that Vanessa had turned her attention to him.

"I see you had a rough night.

What happened that you came here?" she asked him.

There was a look of sadness in his eyes.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it." he answered softly.

Vanessa understood but had never heard him speak like that but saw her Dad smile as he noticed Perry was sitting there but wanted to talk to him but knew that it could wait as the turquise furred male was hungry.

"Y-You want the maple syrup?" Doof asked him.

Perry nodded as Doof handed it to him but noticed an nasty bruise on his right hand and had a feeling that Perry being here had something to do with Monogram but would ask later when it was just the two of them.

He saw a sad wistful smile on his frenemy's face as they were eating.

"These are great Doofy." Perry commented.

"Aww thanks Perry." he replied.

They then saw Vanessa get up as the doorbell rang as it was some of her Goth friends as they were going out for the day but Doof sighed as they left but he and Perry went to the lab but Doof saw anger as Perry started doing karate but it scared Doof as he was used to Perry doing karate but seeing his frenemy in this much rage scared him but saw Perry calm down but fell to his turquise furred knees crying as this worried Doof more.

"Perry?

What's eating you up inside?

You can tell me.

We're frenemies, remember?" he said.

He then handed him a Kleenex tissue as Perry blew his bill as he was begining to calm down but was mumuring something to himself so he wouldn't be upset when telling him.

"Secret agents don't cry..." he said.

Doof was curious hearing that.

"Of course they do.

When one of them that happens to be my friend is upset.

Please let it out.

Maybe I can help." Doof said softly.

Perry took a deep breath as he started telling him about how his cover as a mindless house pet had been blown and his host family had their memories of him wiped clean and Monogram wanted to relocate him but he'd argued against it so Francis had made him a deal of quitting and staying in Danville or staying an agent and leaving.

Doof was speechless as he didn't know what to say as Perry's body shook as he was trying to keep calm but he couldn't keep it up for longer as he let the tears flow but he wasn't ashamed as he felt Doof's arms wrap around him but it felt good for somebody to hug him when he was feeling so down.

"It'll be okay Perry.

Just relax." he said humming.

He felt him relax as his hazel eyes closed in sleep.

Doof then placed him in a pet basket as he was curled up but Doof put a blanket over him as he stroked his head gently feeling bad about what had happened to his frenemy but wanted to help him out no matter what.


	3. Realising His True Family and Purpose

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to BrookeDoofensmirtz as I knew she'd like it as she loves anything Doofy and Perry.**

**Doof went to try and get Monogram to change his mind about the deal but he wouldn't change his mind.**

* * *

Doof was furious returning from the O.W.C.A as he had given Francis Monogram a piece of his mind about hurting Perry on the inside as nobody did that and got away with it but he saw Perry tossing and turning from another nightmare.

He then came over to the basket and bent down stroking Perry's turquise furred head as it seemed to relax him but he picked him up gently and headed to the living room as it was nearly lunch time.

He placed Perry on the couch in the fleece blanket but removed his fedora and spy watch knowing those would make him upset and he hated seeing him upset as he hid them somewhere where nobody would find them.

"_I'm sorry my little frenemy."_ he thought.

He sighed going into the kitchen.

* * *

But somebody in the O.W.C.A, a rogue agent had blown Perry's cover so that he couldn't be with those he cared about as it was Justin who was Monogram's nephew who was a light brown furred platypus but was jealous of Perry and wanted him out of his fur but cackled as he now wore a fedora that once belonged to Perry.

He had also stolen Doofy's Naughtinator that he'd made a long time ago when carolers had been bugging him but would use it to ruin Christmas for everybody in the world and not just the Tri-State Area but had hidden it or any traces of his plan.

He was posing as the good boy for now until the time was right and head to the North Pole.

An evil smile crossed his face at his plan...

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open feeling somebody stroke him as he'd been in pet mode but not mindless as he looked up into the dark blue eyes of Vanessa but she knew that her Dad had gone out for a while but wouldn't be back until later but saw Perry smile sadly at her.

After being made to quit being Agent P, Perry was questioning who he was if his job and everything he thought was his world had disappeared but hadn't gotten onto his hind legs since being made to quit.

"I'm sorry Perry." she said.

"Why would you be sorry?

You did nothing wrong." he answered.

"Because my Dad told me.

About what had happened.

At least we care about you.

But you're in a bad mood." she said.

"Yes, Yes I have.

It's just being Agent P has been my whole life.

Now that I'm just Perry, I feel like a loser.

I just want my world to make sense again." he told her.

Vanessa understood his feelings as he felt that people only liked him as Agent P but she knew that there was one person who cared about him whether he was Agent P or just plain Perry.

"You're not a loser.

You shouldn't think like that!

Even though you're not an agent anymore, you're still awesome.

You're the only one I know who truly cares about my Dad and doesn't hurt his feelings and you care about everybody and worry about everybody else's safety but your own.

You also help me out when I need it.

I know Monobrow told you to just be a regular pet now but you don't have to.

You can still be an extra-ordinary mammal.

Besides my Dad needs you." she said.

His hazel eyes widened.

"Really?" Perry asked her.

She nodded in reply.

"He even went to the O.W.C.A to ask Monogram to let you be an agent again but he refused but it's his loss as they'll regret losing their best and caring agent.

You hungry?" she said.

A smile crossed his turquise furred face as he got to his webbed feet.

He then hugged her shoulders.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For helping me feel better.

I think you helped me realise something." he said.

"Really?

Tell me." she said.

"Well Agent P's job was to stop your father's crazy schemes.

But Perry's job is to be part of this family and help Doofy." he said.

Vanessa was in awe wiping tears away.

"T-That's great Perry." she said.

He then picked up the phone ordering Chinese as it was his favourite type of human food when he hung out here with Doof but Vanessa smiled as she heard the door open as her father entered but Perry hung up.

The turquise furred male then went to take a shower.

Doof was confused as Vanessa laughed.

"I'll tell you everything over dinner." she said.


	4. Changing For His Frenemy

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope BrookeDoofy likes.**

**Justin is an OC from another story I wrote a long while ago but he's jealous of Perry as he wants to show his uncle he can be an agent like Perry.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around him as he was drying off but his fur was all poofy but didn't mind as he used a hair dryer on it to go back to normal as he got dressed in pyjamas as he heard Vanessa call him as he went downstairs.

The Chinese was here as Vanessa was putting the food on plates as he entered the kitchen but smiled seeing Doof and sat down at the kitchen table as Doof wondered why he was smiling for once instead of being sad bujt Vanessa decided to let him tell Doofy why he was happy.

"I mightn't be an agent anymore.

But I have my own mission.

Being part of this family and helping you." he said.

Doof was stunned understanding what he meant but wondered how Perry could be so happy after what had happened to him.

"It's okay Doofy.

At least we're together.

I will miss fighting you." he said.

Vanessa smiled as she was eating noodles using chopsticks but was feeling good seeing Perry so happy because of what she had said to him.

She then saw Perry eating dumplings.

But she then saw something on the watch her Dad was wearing but didn't know it was Perry's spy watch that he'd hidden from his frenemy so that he didn't get upset but it was an e-mail about something happening at the North Pole but Doof ignored it but he then saw Perry yawn as he was tired but Vanessa saw her Dad waiting until Perry was asleep before telling her about the message.

"It's okay baby girl.

According to an e-mail on Perry's watch, somebody was causing trouble at the North Pole.

But I guess another agent can handle it." he said.

Vanessa understood remembering the talk she and Perry had earlier about how being no longer an agent was a good thing and knew if Perry found out he was needed again, it might upset him.

**(Vanessa's P.O.V)**

**I can't believe that after making him quit his job as Agent P, they need him to stop whatever bad guy is causing trouble at the North Pole but I know that no longer being an agent is sort of making him happy.**

**I guess he's never had a life since his old one was a cover for his job.**

**But telling him that would hurt him and make him not trust us.**

**I hope that Perry understands.**

**I'll just keep it a secret from him for now.**

**My Dad has that look in his eye like when he used to come up with his crazy schemes to try and take over the area but he stopped after Perry was made to quit.**

**Maybe his idea is to do with that.**

**I hope it's nothing too crazy...**

**(End P.O.V**)

She then saw her father head to his lab as she had this feeling he was up to something but at least this something wasn't an evil scheme to take over the area or an new evil device.

She then hoped things would be okay...

* * *

Doof sighed as he entered his lab as he had an idea knowing that Perry was no longer an agent but maybe he could help that as he knew he had a device that could change him into a platypus but he didn't want Perry to know but hoped things would be okay as he prepared to step into the machine and pressed the button as the doors closed.

The machine then activated as it began to change him but didn't know that Perry was watching with worry in his hazel eyes wondering what in the world his frenemy was doing but gasped realising what his frenemy was doing for him but Doof blushed stepping out of the machine and tripping over his webbed feet as he saw an angry look on Perry's face making him nervous.

"Don't hurt me Perry!" he pleaded.

The turquise furred male then relaxed but sighed.

"I know why you did this Doofy." he said.

"R-Really Perry?" he said.

"Yes, Yes I do.

You did this to help me.

Because I'm no longer Agent P.

I want you to promise not to be an agent." he said.

Doof sighed.

"Fine I promise." he told him.

Perry hugged him.

They then left the lab after destroying the device.

* * *

Justin was annoyed that Perry wasn't miserable like he'd planned seeing him happy with Doof and Vanessa but didn't care as soon the Naughtinator would help him ruin Christmas but he could put the blame on a certain turquise furred male as he laughed but hid his plans hearing his uncle enter but Francis had no idea this was going on...


	5. Curing Anxiety

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry.**

**Yes Justin is evil but once Doof and Perry finds out, they'll stop him.**

* * *

Vanessa was stunned seeing that Doof was now a dark brown furred platypus and wondered why he'd done this but had a feeling he did it for Perry but she wondered what was going on but understood as she remembered that he'd been made to quit being an agent.

"Dad you okay?

What did you do to yourself?" she asked.

"He changed himself into a platypus.

F-For me.

He was going to be an agent.

But I made him promise not to." he said.

Vanessa was stunned as she heard Perry say that but saw Doof pick up the phone as he was ordering dinner.

Perry was very quiet.

He was thinking about what his host family had been doing since getting their memories of him erased from their minds but he was trying to keep himself composed imagining being cool and collected like he'd ben as an agent.

Doof was scared seeing Perry's hands shake as he knew his frenemy was having a serious anxiety attack.

Vanessa saw him hug Perry as he began to relax.

"Is he okay?" Vanessa asked him.

"I-I'm not sure baby girl.

I need to check him out.

I'm going to take him to the lab." he told her.

Vanessa watched as he scooped him up.

She saw them leave but hoped he was okay.

* * *

Justin cackled as he was planning his plot to arrive at the North Pole on the week before Christmas so he could get started but knew that nobody would know about this but knew that Perry couldn't stop him but when they were looking to blame somebody, he would blame Perry but he cackled at this thought.

He then hid the Naughtinator as Carl entered but he wondered what Justin was laughing about but sighed.

* * *

Perry was scared as he sat on a cold table in Doof's lab as he saw Doof enter but frowned reading the results of the tests he'd performed on him earlier but he then saw Perry's hands shake as the dark brown furred male knew he was right as he wrapped his arms around his body relaxing him.

"Doofy what's wrong with me?" he said softly.

"You have a serious case of anxiety attacks.

Meaning everytime you panic and have an attack, you go all different.

But you can't calm yourself down without help.

I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later.

But you're not a freak.

Millions of humans suffer from serious panic attacks.

But they learn to cope with it." he reassured him.

"You're sure about this?" Perry asked him.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Yes I'll help.

It's gonna take medication and therapy to help." he told him.

Perry smiled as he heard Vanessa call them.

He knew Doof cared about him.

* * *

Later that night, Doof was shaken awake by somebody but saw it was Vanessa as he wondered what was wrong but she told him that something was wrong with Perry as he left the room but he entered Perry's room seeing him shaking and upset as Doof was worried knowing that his frenemy was having a serious anxiety attack as Vanessa saw him sit on the bed and was quiet but he then wrapped his arms around Perry's body but was humming as he knew that Perry was still a little upset.

"Get me the medicine for him.

It will help him calm down." he said.

Vanessa then left the room as she was worried for Perry.

But knew her Dad could help him as she returned with a bottle of medicine.

"Don't worry Perry this'll help." he said gently.

He then poured some into a spoon.

Perry then opened his bill as the spoon went in.

Vanessa saw Perry begin to calm down in a few minutes.

Vanessa decided to leave them alone.


	6. Teaching Him To Cope

**a/n**

**Here's more and I know Doofy will help Perry with his anxiety attacks and Perry having anxiety attacks was inspired by my best friend Inyunaruto365 and myself as we have anxiety attacks but we can cope with them.**

**Thanks to Redmarc and I Luv Perry for reviewing.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof was scared seeing Perry so shaky after calming down but he knew that this was something he had to work on with his frenemy but knew some things he could teach him so he could keep calm when he was under an anxiety attack like a few moments ago but he was stroking Perry's back.

"You feeling better Perry?" he asked him gently.

"A-A little D-Doofy.

I feel like a loser.

Because of this.

An agent shouldn't show weakness." he said.

Doof rolled his dark blue eyes at that.

"That's not true Perry.

Sometimes weakness is strength.

Besides I'm going to help you." he told him.

"You promise Doofy?" he asked.

"Of course I promise.

You're my best frenemy.

Life would be boring without you." he replied.

Perry then hugged him but fell asleep by Doofy's side.

He then laid beside Perry.

"Goodnight Perry." he whispered.

* * *

Perry's eyes fluttered open later the next morning as he smelt breakfast from the kitchen as he knew that Doof was making it as he got to his webbed feet and rubbed sleep from his eyes as he left the room but saw Vanessa at the table as music was playing but she smiled seeing him enter as she knew that her Dad had told her about Perry's anxiety attacks but she understood as she saw him sit at the table.

"Morning Perry." she said as Doof turned around.

He smiled seeing his frenemy at the table as he put breakfast on the table.

"Thanks Doofy." he said softly.

He smiled in reply.

"You're welcome." he replied.

He knew that he needed help.

Vanessa was going out for a while.

She left after eating.

Doof smiled as he wanted to help Perry.

They then went to the living room.

* * *

Perry was curious seeing yoga mats in the living room knowing Doofy hated yoga teachers but had a feeling this was one of the ways he was trying to help him cope as they started doing yoga moves but both males were feeling relaxed as they were pushing away bad chi from their bodies but Perry was feeling a little relaxed as sweat ran down his turquise furred body.

"Wow Doofy this is helping a lot." he told him.

The dark brown furred male smiled knowing that he was helping but was liking it as he was relaxing.

"I came up with other ways to help you.

We can use tai chi and positive thinking.

Along with the prescribed medicine." he said.

Perry smiled as he knew Doofy was a good frenemy.

But Doof then started teaching meditation.

"You should focus on a happy place in your mind.

Where you can relax when anxious." he said.

Perry understood as he was relaxing mentally.

A smile crossed his face as his eyes were closed.

Doof had a feeling he was imagining that they were together in a peaceful place where nothing was worrying them or making him anxious but he snapped out of the peaceful trance he was in but he smiled.

"You seem happy about something." Doof told him.

He nodded in reply.

"I was imagining we were together at the beach." he said.

Doof smiled hugging him.

He knew that they could work on these things.

* * *

Justin snickered as he'd been watching Perry while planning on ruining Christmas and knew that his rival was weak and suffering from anxiety attacks meaning he would be easy to defeat if he tried to stop him if he somehow found out about his plan but cackled turning off his watch.

He knew nothing would stand in the way...

He was finding where the North Pole was...

* * *

Perry was humming Christmas music as he and Doof were decorating as DEI looked like it didn't have any Christmas spirit but was not having ant anxiety attacks as Christmas was making him think of good things like gifts and being with Doof over the holidays as they needed to get the tree as they got ready to go out in Doof's car to go to the tree lot to pick one out...


	7. Decorating DEI

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry but don't worry because if Justin tries to hurt Perry, Doofy will hurt him.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Perry smiled as they were at the tree lot as he and Doof were picking out an nice tree that suited DEI but he was feeling an anxiety attack because of crowds as Doof saw his turquise furred paws shaking as Doof was nervous seeing this as he needed to calm Perry down but was making his way to Perry but he saw the turquise furred male shiver but relaxed a little.

"Don't worry Perry.

We're almost done.

I'm here." he said softly.

Perry smiled shakily as he saw Doof attach the tree to the car as they got in but he saw Perry relax a little but understood as he was trying to calm himself down but he was putting the radio on as Christmas music was playing but saw Perry calm down.

"I guess you don't like crowds either huh Perry?

But that's okay." he said.

Perry smiled in reply shakily.

He smiled as he arrived at DEI.

They then got out of the car.

He and Perry then pulled the tree into the living room.

They smiled as they got the decorations ready.

"Let's do this!" Perry said.

Doof agreed in reply as they got to work.

* * *

Later Vanessa was in awe seeing the living room decorated with Christmas things but saw Perry asleep on the couch as he was taking an nap but Doof smiled watching him as he was peaceful but she hoped he was okay.

"It's okay Dad.

This place looks amazing." she said.

"Aww you're welcome honey.

But it was Perry and me." he told her.

She then went into the kitchen to make a snack.

Doof smiled in reply.

* * *

Justin smiled as it was nearly the week before Christmas and he would be going to the North Pole to start his plan of ruining Christmas but was going to blame Perry for this and cackled as he'd built a sleigh with rocket boosters that would get him to the North Pole but he cackled as he was still working knowing his uncle was clueless...

* * *

But Perry was quiet as he and Doof were doing a little tai-chi to get rid of some bad energy in Perry's body but he seemed calm as they were doing it making Vanessa impressed but she hoped things would be okay as she left them alone but she knew that her father was helping Perry with his anxiety attacks but it was beginning to work but Doof heard something buzz as it was Perry's watch but turned it off before Perry noticed.

Vanessa knew that her Dad was trying to keep Perry happy but knew he'd be mad that he couldn't answer his watch especially if something bad was going on but sighed as she and her Dad needed to talk...

* * *

But Doof sighed as he remembered the talk he and Vanessa had earlier about hiding Perry's stuff but understood he was trying to protect Perry as right now, he was feeling low and didn't want him kicked down when he was already down but knew he couldn't protect him all the time from things that would hurt him but he sighed seeing Perry awake and wondered what was going on as he heard his watch buzz as he had an anxiety attack as his hands were shaking and he was freezing up but Vanessa was scared seeing him like this.

"Perry it's okay.

You need to relax.

I know you can." she said hugging him.

Doof then saw her singing as he saw Perry relax as he turned off the spy watch.

"Thanks baby girl." he said.

"No problem Dad.

I thought you taught him to cope." she said.

"Yes, Yes I did.

But sometimes it's hard to do that.

But at least it's progressing well." he answered.

Perry was hugging him but clingy.

Vanessa hoped he'd be okay...


	8. Arrested

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Justin has started his plan and plans to pin the blame on Perry by lying to Monogram.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Justin cackled as he used a miniature sleigh to go to the North Pole so he could start his plan to ruin Christmas for everybody as he had the Naughtinator ready to go but he knew nobody would stop him as Perry was fired and his uncle thought he was being a good little agent.

He knew they would blame Perry for this as he couldn't wait to see that happen as he landed at the North Pole but got to work setting up the Naughtinator so his plan could take off without a hitch.

"Tis the season to be evil!" he said.

He then pressed a button as the Naughtinator began to activate as storm clouds grew in the night sky as Justin cackled evilly as his plan was going perfectly.

He then left the North Pole and headed back to the O.W.C.A so he could blame Perry as he got in the mini sleigh and left.

* * *

Monogram was stunned seeing the trouble at the North Pole and wondered who could have done it as Justin entered but the brown furred platypus male smiled evilly knowing phase 2 of his plan was about to begin as he told Monogram that Perry had done this but Carl wasn't sure that Perry had done something like this.

"Are you sure it was Perry, Justin?

It doesn't seem like him." Carl said.

"Yes, Yes I'm sure Carl.

He snapped.

Because of what happened to him.

He did get his cover blown.

Losing his host family and job made him angry.

Ruining Christmas is his revenge." he said.

Monogram had no choice but to arrest Perry.

Carl was scared by this.

He then left the O.W.C.A building.

He hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Doof was scared seeing SWAT members in his living room but gasped seeing one of them holding Perry but he was having a serious anxiety attack making him worried for his frenemy.

"Why're you arresting him?

He's done nothing wrong!" Doof told them.

He then read the arrest warrant as his eyes widened.

"There's no way he'd ever do anything like that!" he protested.

But he was stunned seeing Carl there.

"Doof you need to hide Perry.

Monogram sent SWAT to arrest him!" he told him.

Doof sighed.

"It already happened.

There's no way he'd ruin Christmas." he told him.

Carl agreed.

He then decided to go to the O.W.C.A.

He hoped Perry was okay...


	9. Busting Perry Out Of Peison

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Perry couldn't calm down as he was in a holding cell but having a major anxiety attack and not himself as he needed his medicine and Doofy but they were back at DEI as his hands and body were shaking and bad thoughts were running through his mind as tears refused to stop leaking from his innocent hazel eyes as he curled up into a ball.

He had been like this since the SWAT guys had broken into DEI and arrested him on the charge of using an Naughtinator to ruin Christmas but he would never do something like this but there was no point convincing Monogram as he wasn't listening but he decided to sleep as that would help.

Just before his eyes closed, he heard the cell door open as he heard the pitter-patter of webbed feet as somebody approached.

He smiled sadly looking into Doof's dark blue eyes as tears of relief were in his hazel eyes but Doof looked concerned knowing he was having an anxiety attack but had his medicine.

"Open up Perry." he said.

He then poured some medicine into a spoon.

He watched as Perry took it as he and Perry were hugging.

He saw Perry relax in his arms.

"Good Perry.

We need to go.

Before Monobrow finds out." Doof said.

Perry then nodded as he was in Doof's arms.

Carl then understood seeing them go.

He hoped that they would escape.

* * *

Doof was stunned as Perry explained that Justin had told Monogram that he'd used the Naughtinator but knew Perry would never do a thing like this as the pieces of the puzzle came together as Perry wondered what was wrong.

"You mean it was Justin?" he said.

Doof nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes it was.

He must've blown your cover." Doof told him.

Perry gasped at that.

"Perry you okay?" Doof asked him.

"Justin made me lose my family!

When I get my hands on him!" he said angrily.

Doof was a little scared hearing him like this.

"Don't worry Perry.

We'll take care of him together!" he assured him.

Perry smiled in reply at this.

He knew he could trust him...

* * *

Doof had put a shield around DEI which made it unseen so Monogram and the other agents couldn't find them until they busted Justin and made him get put in jail but Vanesa was relieved but was steamed at Justin for doing all this to Perry but she just hugged the turquise furred male as Doof smiled knowing he was like a brother to her.

"I'm just glad you're back.

Dad and I were worried about you." she said.

"T-Thanks Vanessa.

I know we can beat Justin." he told her.

She wondered what they were going to do.

But Doof needed to plan.

Perry hoped this would work.

* * *

Justin was annoyed that Perry had somehow escaped and knew Doof had helped him but wouldn't tell Monobrow as he would deal with them himself but heard his uncle tell all the other agents to look out for Perry and bring him back to the O.W.C.A alive.

But the brown furred male would use the memory erser on Perry and then he could have fun with him.

An evil smile crossed his bill at this.


	10. Helping Fix The North Pole

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for her review.**

**Don't worry as Doofy will protect Perry from Justin.**

* * *

Doof was nervous knowing Justin would be after him and Perry but he knew the brown furred platypus was at the North Pole chasing chaos and needed to stop him but Perry was nervous knowing that the brown furred platypus was after him but Doof then had an idea as he pulled out a sleigh with rocket boosters that would get them to the North he and Perry got in.

"Let's do this." he said.

Doof then started the ignition as they left.

He felt worried knowing Monogram blamed Perry for using the Naughtinator to ruin Christmas but knew that wasn't true as Perry was furry and nice and would never do anything mean but knew Justin was cold and heartless but wondered why.

"I-I don't know why Doofy.

I guess he's mad because I'm the best agent.

But I didn't mean to make him angry." Perry told him.

Doof understood as they headed to the North Pole.

But Justin had been watching and was smiling evilly.

He could take care of them himself.

He also had the memory eraser with him..

* * *

Monogram was nervous as he knew that Justin was going after Doof and Perry but Carl knew that they were innocent but needed proof as he snuck away to the North Pole knowing that Doof and Perry were there but hoped they were okay but knew that things would be okay as he knew Monogram wouldn't listen.

He then hoped that Justin hadn't the memory eraser as there would be trouble.

* * *

Doof was in awe seeing that Justin had trashed the North Pole as he and Perry knew they had to fix this so Christmas wouldn't be ruined for everybody in the world but Perry agreed as he closed his hazel eyes as his hands were shaking but he was thinking about Christmas as they knew they had to fix things as they got to work as Perry was handing Doof his toolbox.

But they then heard somebody approach as Perry was nervous but relaxed seeing it was Carl.

"Dr Coconut what're you doing here?" Doof asked him.

"I know that you didn't do this Perry.

I have a feeling Justin did this.

Monogram won't listen to me.

But we can prove him wrong." he told him.

Doof smiled as he knew Carl was right.

He hoped that Monogram wouldn't find out.

But he saw that Justin had locked the elves in cages.

He then saw the keys but used them to free the elves.

"Thank you.

You're not related to the guy that locked us in here, right?" they asked.

Perry shook his head in reply.

"No, No I'm not.

Justin is evil and cruel." he told them.

Doof smiled at his words.

"Let's set things right." he said.

They agreed as they got to work.

* * *

Justin was angry seeing that Doof and Perry had fixed the damage he'd done to the North Pole as he arrived but he would have the last laugh once he used the memory eraser on Perry as he entered the North Pole but he saw Perry calming down the reindeer after Justin had scared them but saw them freak as Justin approached but sent him flying using a flying kick as Perry was nervous as he was having an anxiety attack as Justin cackled.

"So we meet again huh Perry?

I see you're too scared to talk." he sneered.

Perry then was too nervous to fight back or talk.

But Doof entered as he saw Justin there making him steamed as he was angry at what he'd done to Perry as he started fighting him as Perry was in awe seeing this as he was trying to calm down.

"Why care about him Doofus?

He's nothing but a loser." he said.

Justin's insult had struck an nerve making his blood boil.

"Nobody calls me Doofus, Justin!

Perry's my best frenemy.

That's something you'll never know!" he said fighting him.

He then kicked Justin off him as he made his way to Perry as he hugged him as he began to relax but he then saw Justin jab Perry with something as it was memory erasing serum that would take effect slowly and erase his rival's memory of everything he cared about.

"You okay?

What did he do to you?" he asked him.

"I'm not sure Doofy.

But my head is hurting like crazy." he answered.

But Carl needed to check him out...


	11. Hurting Their Frenemyship

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for her review.**

**I'm glad you like this. **

* * *

Doof saw worry in Carl's eyes as he was checking Perry out but wondered what was wrong with his frenemy as the young intern knew how much he cared about Perry but hoped he wouldn't be upset if he told him.

"Justin injected him with a memory erasing serum that will take effect slowly meaning he'll lose his memories.

He won't remember being an agent or us.

He won't even remember you Doof." he told him.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened hearing this as fear gripped his body at Carl's words knowing that he had to do something but Carl looked sad as Perry was asleep after taking his anxiety medicine.

Tears were welling in his dark blue eyes as he stroked Perry.

"_I won't let you go Perry._

_You're important to me."_ he thought.

Carl understood as he knew Doof had been taking care of Perry since his cover had been blown and had lost his host family.

He hoped that things would be okay as Justin had Doof and Carl locked in a cage as he grabbed Perry.

His plan was going off well.

Doof was scared knowing what Justin had in store for his little frenemy as he and Carl saw him leave.

"Don't worry Doof.

We'll get him away from Justin." Carl told him.

Doof nodded hoping that he was right.

* * *

Justin smiled seeing that Perry was beginning to stir as he knew the serum he'd given him was beginning to kick in as there was a confused look in Perry's hazel eyes waking up as he smiled evilly knowing he could lie to get him on his side.

"W-Who're you?" Perry asked softly.

"A friend.

My name is Justin.

You were kidnapped by Doof as he wanted to ruin Christmas for everybody but it's okay as I have him and his friend Carl locked in a cage so they can't escape and ruin Christmas." he lied.

Perry nodded as his head hurt.

"Your head hurts because they put a serum in you.

It erased your memories.

But I'm working on finding an antidote.

Go watch the prisoners Perry." he ordered.

"Yes Justin." he said leaving.

The brown furred platypis cackled.

He knew this was working...

* * *

Doof was curious as he and Carl saw him enter the room but there was a cold look in his hazel eyes as he looked at them as he growled in anger scaring Doof but Carl understood scanning the turquise furred male.

"This isn't good!" he told him.

"What're you talking about Coconut?" he asked nervous.

"The serum took effect.

Justin probably told him lies.

He doesn't remember us." he said.

"I don't care!

I have to try!" Doof said.

Perry then glared at him as they locked eyes.

For some reason the brown red furred male made him curious.

"Where do I know you from?" Perry demanded.

Doof smiled sadly hearing that.

"Of course you should.

We're frenemies.

Don't you remember Perry?

It's me Doofy." he said.

Perry's head hurt hearing that as he saw an image of him hugging him but then it vanished as Perry growled.

"You're not my friend, you're the bad guy!" he yelled.

"Who told you that Agent P?" Carl asked.

"Justin told me.

He's my friend.

I have to go." he said.

Carl saw tears in Doof's eyes.

He then curled up as his eyes closed...


	12. Bringing Perry's Memories Back

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry and don't worry because I'm sure Doofy will figure something out to help Perry or maybe a certain Goth chick will help.**

* * *

Justin was nervous as he knew Doof had tried to jog Perry's memories of him and their friendship as he knew it wouldn't work but laughed knowing that whatever Doof tried to get Perry to remember him wouldn't work as he saw a confused look on Perry's face.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine.

Just Doof was trying to confuse me.

He said we were frenemies.

Is that true?" he asked him.

The brown furred platypus cursed under his breath hearing that knowing Doof was beginning to get to the turquise furred male and if he did, his plans would be ruined.

"Of course it's not.

He was saying that to gain your trust." he lied.

But the turquise furred male somehow had doubt about Justin.

But didn't know why.

* * *

Carl felt bad for Doof after his attempt to get Perry to remember him had failed but knew he hadn't woken up yet knowing he was upset about what Perry had said but knew he hadn't meant it knowing he was under Justin's sway but he hoped Perry would remember somehow that they were the good guys.

"What's going on here?

Why're you guys in a cage?

Where's Perry?" Carl heard somebody ask,

He turned around seeing a teenage girl there.

She had raven black hair with the same dark blue eyes as Doof but wore a black outfit but she had the key to the cage as she unlocked it as Doof woke up but was stunned seeing Vanessa here.

"What're you doing here baby girl?" Doof asked her.

"I came to help you guys.

What's going on with Perry?" she answered.

"He's not himself right now.

Justin gave him a memory erasing serum.

It erased all his memories.

There's a way you can help." Carl answered.

Vanessa felt bad for her father.

"How can I help?" she asked him.

"I have an antidote that'll help Agent P.

It should restore his memories.

But we've got to hurry." he told her.

"I can do this guys.

I'll get Perry back." she said.

Carl handed her a vial.

It contained the antidote.

Vanessa then left.

* * *

Vanessa then saw Perry making himself hot chocolate as she had an idea as she knew she could sneak it into the drink but had to be quick but thankfully he left the room as she came out of hiding and poured the entire contents of the vial into Perry's cup but left before he came back as he entered but was drinking as she smiled but after he finished, he fell to his turquise furred knees.

"_Yes it worked!_

_Dad will be so happy._

_Now Perry remembers."_ she thought.

He then saw her as he hugged her.

There were tears in his eyes.

"Did I hurt Doofy?" he asked her.

"No, No you didn't Perry.

I helped them escape." she said.

He wiped a tear away with his paw as he followed her.

* * *

Doof gasped as Perry was hugging him but happy joyful tears were in his dark blue eyes at this as they hugged but Vanessa smiled seeing them happy knowing that she'd helped her Dad get Perry back but now they had to take care of Justin before Christmas was ruined but Perry was having an anxiety attack as Vanessa then handed her Dad the bottle of Perry's medicine as he gave him some but she understood that Justin had nearly ruined a beauitful thing.

She smiled as they began to plan on defeating Justin...


	13. Having To Decide

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for her reviews.**

**Doof and Perry decide to arrest Justin and bring him back to the O.W.C.A so he can answer for his crime.**

* * *

Vanessa smiled seeing Perry help Doof set up a trap for Justin so they could take care of him and then show Monogram that it wasn't his fault but Justin's as she smiled liking the idea but noticed her father was very quiet as Carl knew he was thinking about what could have happened if Vanessa hadn't given Perry the antidote in time.

But Perry then saw Justin coming as he was the bait for trapping the brown furred male as they couldn't stand each other as Vanessa was nervous but understood as the brown furred male lunged at Perry but the turquise furred male smiled as he began fighting Justin but Doof saw he was using his entire strength and putting his whole heart into the fight.

"I thought you were on my side!" Justin yelled.

"You mean by slipping me memory erasing serum?

Sorry but that wouldn't work." Perry told him.

He then trapped the brown furred male in the unbreakable cage as Doof smiled high fiving Perry.

But Perry wondered something looking at Justin as he calmed down.

Vanessa wondered what he was thinking.

"Why do you hate me?

I haven't done anything to you.

That you have to do this to me." he asked.

Doof smiled hearing Perry's question.

"Because I'm jealous of you." Justin answered.

Perry was confused hearing that.

"Would you be jealous of me?" he told him.

"Because you're the best agent in the agency.

My uncle never stops talking about you.

So I wanted him to be like that with me.

Just this once." he said.

Perry felt bad for him.

Even though he'd done wrong, he wanted attention.

"This isn't the way to get Monobrow to notice you.

But after this, he probably won't at all." he said.

"I know Perry." he told him.

Doof then smiled as they moved the cage as they left the North Pole.

* * *

Monogram was stunned as Doof was telling him everything that had happened to him and Perry since Justin messed things up but he was so ashamed of what his nephew had done but Carl smiled as they moved Justin to a holding cell but Perry was feeling bad for the kid but would visit him later but Monogram wanted to talk to Perry alone as Doof was worried.

"It's okay Doofy.

I can handle this." he said to him.

He hoped that he wouldn't have an anxiety attack.

But Vanessa knew that he can handle Monogram.

* * *

Back at DEI, Doof and Vanessa were having dinner but he was worrying about Perry being with Monogram knowing how much trouble Justin had created but they saw Perry enter but wasn't wearing his fedora as they wondered what had happened but knew Perry wouldn't tell them right now but would tell Doofy later when Vanessa was at bed.

"How did things go?" Doof asked.

"It went okay.

I'll tell you later Doofy." he answered.

He knew the turquise furred male would tell him later.

But they were eating pasta for dinner.

Vanessa hoped he was okay.

* * *

Doof found Perry lying awake as they were in bed togwther as he knew something was on his mind as he knew it was what Monogram had told him as the turquise furred male nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes it was.

He was sorry for everything that had happened to us.

But he wanted me to become an agent again.

Even though I don't have a host family anymore.

But I'm not sure about it Doofy.

I like us being a family." he said.

"I like it too.

Whatever you decide, I've got your back." he told him.

"Thanks Doofy.

I know you care about me." he said.

Doof smiled seeing him fall asleep.

He hoped that he would decide.


	14. Retiring From His Agent Life

**A/N**

**Here's more and this will be the last chapter but I'll be writing a sequel to this.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for all her reviews as they mean a lot to me.**

* * *

Later that morning, Perry's hazel eyes opened smelling breakfast as he got up but he was quiet as he had a lot on his mind as Monogram wanted him to become an agent again but he didn't have a host family and didn't want to fight Doof anymore.

Vanessa then smiled as she was drinking orange juice as she was sitting at the table but Doof hugged him as he knew things had been crazy for the last few weeks but hoped things would be okay now.

"Morning Perry.

How did you sleep?" he asked him.

"I slept great Doofy.

But I still haven't decided." he answered.

"It's okay Perry.

I know you'll figure out what to do.

You always do." he told him.

Perry smiled in reply.

But he needed to go to the O.W.C.A as he had an idea knowing how Justin wanted to be an agent but thought his uncle wouldn't care about him but a smile crossed Perry's face as an idea came to him as Vanessa saw him leave in the hover car.

Doof had a feeling he'd made up his mind.

He'd no idea he was going to help Justin.

* * *

At the O.W.C.A, Justin was in a holding cell as Monogram was still deciding what to do with his nephew but he then heard the pitter-patter of webbed feet as he heard the cell door open as his eyes widened seeing Perry enter knowing how much trouble he'd caused Perry and his friends as the turquise furred male smiled shyly.

"What're you doing here?

I thought you were mad at me." he said.

"I was until I heard you tell me why you did all that.

I'm going to talk to Monogram about all this." he said.

Justin was stunned hearing this.

"You are?" he told him.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Of course I will.

You may have been mean.

But there was a reason behind it.

I know Monogram will understand." he said.

Justin smiled hearing this.

"Thanks Perry." he said.

The turquise furred male then left.

He hoped that Perry could do it.

* * *

Monogram was stunned as he listened to Perry explain everything but he understood knowing that they had been rivals but he just wanted to prove to Monogram that he was good at being an agent but he understood as he felt guilty for his nephew knowing that he just wanted him to care but Perry sighed.

"I think you should forgive him.

He is your nephew and family.

I think he should be an agent.

He has potential." he said.

Monogram nodded in reply.

He knew that Justin needed help.

"You're right Agent P.

But what about you?

I know that you lost everything you cared about." he told him.

Perry was quiet as he made up his mind.

"I decided to retire.

Doofy needs me." he told him.

Monogram sighed as he understood.

"I know you want to be part of Doof's family.

But you know what has to happen." he said.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I do." he said following him.

Monogram was firing up the memory eraser so he could erase the memories of him being an agent but would keep his memories of Doof intact but was stunned knowing Perry was taking a big step as he heard him growl in pain as the memory scanner activated but when it was done, Perry was asleep.

_"I'd better call Doof to pick him up_." he thought.

He then called Doof but hoped that he'd be okay.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as his head hurt but relaxed seeing Doof there as he smiled as Doof stroked his head but was in awe hearing that he'd retired from the agency and had his memories of being an agent erased but hugged him as he knew how brave he was being but knew that his frenemy wanted to be a part of his family but smiled.

"Doofy my head hurts...

I had dreams about being an agent." he said.

Doof smiled picking him up gently as they left.

He then left the O.W.C.A.


End file.
